


She is a Slytherin

by lennuuhnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennuuhnn/pseuds/lennuuhnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmeline MacNair, an eccentric 5th year bored with her life meets a man who's secrets may be as dark as her own- Remus Lupin. She is beyond her years, incredibly intelligent but is haunted by her father's wishes for her future to be laced with darkness and evil, but it is not what she wants. She wants to be normal, to have true friends and above all, be happy. Remus Lupin looks past her dissatisfied Slytherin appearance and his interest in her grows when her godfather, Severus Snape, puts her in charge of his monthly transformations. And she could not have been more annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing on AO3 and I hope to continue. I shall warm you before you read, my writing style is unpredictable and changeable, and if you don't like it you can leave suggestions or just not read it. You can also suggest where you want the story to go. I will warn you that I may not be very committed and the chance that I will update regularly is slim. Sorry. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID TRUST ME REMUS LUPIN, SIRIUS BLACK AND FRED WEASLEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND WELL.

Emmeline MacNair dragged her feet over to the Slytherin table as she huffed, glancing around at the smiling faces around her and scavenged for a chair. Walking past the Gryffindor table, she earned a few pats on the back for what she did on the Hogwarts Express, a grateful nod sent her way by the small third year Harry Potter. Nodding back she searched for the bright colour of ginger hair. A small smile lit her face as she ruffled the twins’ hair and turned to move back to her house’s table.  
Although the surrounding mood was jovial, full of youthful excitement and a general note of gaiety, Em could not rid herself of the chill that was rattling within her bones. The Dementor had horrified her, but putting on a brave front, she, along with who turned out to be Professor Remus John Lupin, raised her wand in defence of Harry Potter and unbeknownst to those around her, herself. She had left not long after, being all too used to the attention that would come her way once people discovered that a 5th year could perform a corporeal patronus. What she did not miss, was the bewildered expression of the new professor who did not need to cast one of his own as Em had sent a glimmering wolf scampering around the small cabin.  
Shaking her head briskly, she rid herself of the memory, ignoring the strange looks from her ‘fellow’ Slytherins. It was not at all that she did not like them, but more like that fact that she was not one of them. The sorting hat could not decide on whether to put her into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin so under her circumstances, she was put into Slytherin, much to her father’s joy and her disdain. 

The candles of the great hall flickered, almost in protest of Dumbledore’s words. Emmeline threw her head into her hands, her flurry of light brown hair smacking into her acquaintance (for they both shared the common distaste for being Slytherin) earning a bemused huff from the other party. “What.” Susan Goshawk mumbled beside her, shoving Em gently away. “Bloody dementors mate.” Em’s half-hearted reply was. “Shit. Yeah. Well I mean you were taught the patronus for a reason, so now you get to use it.” Susan offered pathetically. She was the only other person apart from Em’s 7th year brother, Reginald, and Em herself that knew of the MacNair family history; a gruesome one at that.  
The rest of the hall erupted in timid yet polite applause, the announcement of the newest member of staff, Professor Lupin causing them to pray for a better DADA professor than Lockhart the previous year. “He’s got to be better than Lock-y.” Em mumbled. “Hw wd you knw?” Susan’s voice came, words muffled by food. “Well I mean he did stand up to defend Potter and I saw the beginnings of a patronus, shame I was too fast…” This was accompanied by a smug grin as she raised her eyebrows at Lupin, almost challenging him. 

Slytherin bodies swept past her, Emmeline beginning to snarl at the rude shoving as she peered down at her schedule. She sighed looking at the parchment in her hands. Potions, Break, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Free Period, Lunch, Charms. Most students would have been overjoyed by the combination of DADA and Charms yet Em seemed barely content at the fact that Potions appeared on the list. She pushed past the people around her and nudged the great door of the dungeons open making her way to a seat closest to the exit, glancing around at the people surrounding her. Her head twitched slightly, a soft yelp escaping her throat as she whisked around to face none other than Fred and George Weasley. With a relieved sigh she pulled up two other chairs which they gladly took. She was grateful for them, even if they weren’t that close to her as she wished they could be. 

“Turn to page three-hundred and sixty-four.” Snape’s drone was made amusing by the imitation from the twins as a glare was sent their way but not for long as it transfigured into a bemused scowl sent to Emmeline. A soft nod was sent back to the professor before she turned lazily to the page. The lesson was only half way through and she had already begun to feel that all-too familiar sense of dissatisfaction and boredom her hand instinctively finding its way to her robe to reach her wand. Peering warily at Snape, she waved her wand, without needing to mutter any words and accio’d a chocolate frog that was peeking out of some Slytherin’s bag. Her eyes lit up with joy as it landed in her palm. But then it jumped. 

“Shit, crap come back here you little-“, Fred and George exploded into laughter watching their friend crawling on the floor of the Potion’s dungeon searching wildly for a chocolate frog. “Miss MacNair. Just what do you think you are playing at?” Snape’s slightly more bitter tone cut Em off as she stood up violently and began to apologise. “Sorry I, uh, the frog… It jumped off around the room and uh… Yeah.”. “I believe you,” Snape’s voice rich in sarcasm. “see me after class, MacNair.” She growled angrily at Snape before leaning back in her chair earning a nudge from Fred and George. “Nice one.” They muttered jovially at her annoyance.


	2. The Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's nice and Emmeline likes animals and chocolate. She gets ready for DADA with Hagrid and Buckbeak during break.

“Emmeline please, I neither understand nor appreciate your attitude toward my lesson.” The words were firm yet his expression soft, Snape’s black eyes meeting her soft brown ones. “Severus, it’s not you okay. I just-“, she sighed and shook her head. “Every single lesson is a bore to me. I cannot find anything that I actually enjoy.” Her godfather retrieved a piece of parchment from his desk and made his way towards her. “I can see that that is not true, Hagrid has told me of how you love Care of Magical Creatures.” She glared at him playfully before snatching the parchment out of his hand. “Well, I do get on well with them.” “Then go spend more time with Hagrid and the animals. Offer to help. I want the best for you.”  


Exiting Snape’s office, she was stopped by his voice, “Emmeline, you left your frog.” She smirked and shook her head at him catching the tossed frog with a spell. “Thanks.” She muttered, softly chuckling as she turned the corner. “Oof”. Emmeline barely registered the sound until she realised that she had been knocked to the floor. “So sorry I was not-“, Remus Lupin paused. “Emma MacNair was it?” He offered his hand to her and she gratefully took it. “Emmeline. Thank you.”  
“You stopped the dementor…” Emmeline paled and swallowed her dry throat at the mention of the dementor. “Yes.” She scratched out, her voice hoarse. “If you don’t mind professor, I must go.” “No problem, nice to meet you Miss MacNair.”.  


“I do hope that you weren’t giving a detention to Miss MacNair on her first day back…” Lupin’s voice caused Snape’s previously stoic expression to transform into that of a sneer. “I do not believe that it is any of your concern, Lupin.” The Dark Arts Professor simply raised his eyebrows at the bitterness in his co-worker’s voice. “Now Severus, I was only teasing, no need for that.” Lupin’s smirk made a miniscule appearance before he rolled his eyes at Snape’s lack of humour “I just came to check on my potion and to see whether-“, “Ah yes, your wolfsbane.” Snape interjected as a cruel snarl formed on his face, in turn, Lupin glancing warily at the dungeon surrounding. “Yes, it will be ready for you. I am not stupid you know, Dumbledore has informed me.”  


Emmeline strolled towards the dingy hut at the bottom of the hill at the back of the school, making her way to visit Hagrid. It was her break and while the other students in her year were off enjoying some food in the great hall, or wandering about the castle, Em had other plans. She decided that her godfather was correct and that moping around was probably the most pointless thing that she could possibly think of doing and thus she made her way to Hagrid’s. “Emmy, how are ye then?” She could not help but smile at his joy in seeing her. “Hello Hagrid.”  


“Well, I think it’s fantastic that yer tryin’ to find something ye like and are good at,” Hagrid began, passing Emmeline a mug of hot chocolate, “I’ll introduce you to a good friend o’ mine ‘fore we get the third years.” Before Emmeline stood a great beast, its feathers glistening and head held high and Em could not help but gasp in awe of the majestic creature. “Buckbeak,” Hagrid cooed while bowing to the great beast, “this is Emmeline, she’s a friend alright?” Em bowed down, much like how Hagrid had, and waited for the confirmation of Buckbeak. She was graced with a small, barely audible cluck and stomp of a hoof as she slowly rose from her bowed position. “Ye can pet him now, won’t hurt a fly he will.”  
After her session with Buckbeak and Hagrid, she knew that it was time to go to her next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts with none other than Professor Lupin. She honestly had no clue what to expect. He had seemed capable enough, able to hold his ground, and as much as she knew chocolate had no medicinal benefits for being attacked by dementors, she approved of his liking for the sweet. “Watch it, MacNair.” muttered a shiny Slytherin classmate as he shoved past her on the way to the lesson. On instinct, her hand flew to her wand as she gripped the wood, ready to throw a hex at the offender, but was stopped by the cheery voices of Fred and George.  


“What are you doing there Emmy-“, “Doesn’t seem too sporting.” She rolled her eyes as the two finished each other’s sentences, their identical freckled faces finally earning a smirk from her face as she muttered ‘git’ in the general vicinity of the Slytherin. “Lupin better be more competent than the old pretty boy.” Fred murmured as the trio shoved the great oak door open, grimacing at the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart’s ‘illogical and unpolished balderdash’ as a certain Granger had put it. “Competent? Let’s hope it’s a bit more than just competent.”


	3. Man in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeline gets into a wee bit of trouble as she pranks Lupin in the first DADA lesson.

"I don't suppose you want to give Lupin a warm welcome..." Fred smirked evilly (but with all good intentions) at George as a grin broke out onto Emmeline's stoic expression. "Wouldn't be proper without it mate." George shot up from his seat, his wooden chair squealing as he dashed to the door. Luckily, the three had arrived slightly early and Lupin was no-where to be seen. "He's at the end of the corridor!" George shouted to his twin nodding quickly notifying Emmeline to get start levitating their 'concoction'. Above the 5th years' heads floated a bright pink globe, bubbling and effervescent, sparkles flying about the place. Emmeline hated the colour, but thought it would look dashing on the new male professor as she smirked, silently pushing the ball of dust above the door where Lupin would walk in any second- BOOM! Fred and George threw small balls containing more explosive pink dust as the door opened revealing a very shocked (and very pink) Remus Lupin. Taking advantage of Lupin's bemusement, they hopped desks and scurried over to their seats, acting as though nothing had happened. Emmeline, on the other hand was having trouble containing herself.

Lupin brushed the pink dust off himself before pulling out his wand and giving it a flourish. POP! The pink was gone, replaced by a very clean (and very ordinary) Remus Lupin, a small smile gracing his masculine features. Emmeline lost it. "OH MERLIN!" She chortled, half the class turning to glare at her, both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, apart from several people whom she shared classes with who were all fully aware of her habits with the red-headed twins. "Ah, Miss... MacNair? Was it? Yes, MacNair," he cleared his throat as Emmeline's smile lessened slightly. "Mind telling us what you find so incredibly amusing?" The glare on his expression was not a cruel one, nor an overly reprimanding one. It was soft and kind, a hint of jovial youth hidden beneath the scars and his barely visible wrinkles. “Erm, whoever did that, erm trick did a, wonderful job? Oh no! It certainly wasn’t m-me…” She stumbled as all eyes were fixed on her, several snickers flitting about the room as Emmeline sent playful glares in their general vicinity. The professor heaved a sigh and almost unwilling took away points as he added on a soft “10 points from Gryffindor”. 

“You bastards. Why is it that I always get caught and not you two…” Em muttered frustratedly as she shoved Fred into the chair beside hers. “I think you know the answer to that,” He began as he nudged George who appeared mildly interested in what Lupin was saying. “If you had managed to hold in that laugh of yours it might’ve worked out mate.” Em huffed as she pulled out her wand upon subconsciously hearing Lupin say something about ‘a practical lesson’. “Ever hear about Gilderoy Lockhart’s practical lesson? Unleashed a whole lot of Cornish Pixies upon your little bruv and his wee mates.” Fred grimaced as Em reminded him of the wreck of a professor. “What’s this? Lupin’s letting us do a practical? Is he mad?! Lockhart’s ‘tricks’ on Ron’s lot was nothing compared to what he made us do!” It was now Emmeline’s turn to grimace as she remembered the stroll through the forbidden forest. “What kind of fool makes a fourth year walk through a bloody forest at midnight?” Isaac Creevy added from in front of Emmeline’s row, turning around upon hearing the conversation. “Hold on now, Lupin’s doing something interesting,” George muttered, nodding his head at the front of the room. 

“Aqua Eructo!” Emmeline’s eyebrows shot up impressed that they were learning this already. Of course, Severus had told her of it many times, practically forcing her to learn it to clean out the dust laden living room of the old mansion but it was uncommon for a bunch of fifth years to be learning it. The water towered above the students, liquid fire flowing above their heads, a controlled jet of glistening water illuminated by the lanterns glistening around the room. A collection of gasps echoed through the room as Fred and George smirked with a quiet “wicked.” “It’s hardly wicked, it’s highly impractical especially in confined areas, it may look cool but it isn’t that use-“ Emmeline’s mini-rant to the twins was cut off by Lupin, a mildly irritated expression on his face as his hands made their way to his hips, his head tilted contemptuously. “Would you be so kind as to tell me what spell that was and what its function is?” 

Emmeline knew that his question was rhetorical and that she had no choice to contribute to the class discussion. Sighing irritably she solemnly rose from her seat. “Aqua Eructo. Produces and propels water as a jet stream. Alternative to aguamenti. It’s more offensive and defensive unlike Aguamenti which literally justs makes water.” She sat down while Lupin’s expression sobered into that of a concealed shock. He was impressed and Em smirked at the twins as she clicked her tongue in good humour. “Very good, you have earned back the points you lost at the beginning of this lesson, although,” Lupin paused and gave Emmeline a pointed look, “I would greatly appreciate it if you could pay attention.” Nodding fairly at him she tilted her chair back. 

Lupin stalked around the room, every so often pausing at a group of students to remind them to stay on task and to practice the spell. He stopped momentarily, his gaze on Emmeline who was staring wistfully out of the window towards the lake and the forest, watching the first years flying on brooms for their physical lesson. “Miss MacNair? Have you mastered the spell yet?” He said ‘mastered’ in a somewhat sarcastic way, his eyebrow lifting as she nodded and searched the room for Fred and George who were not focusing and were hexing someone. “Really?” She nodded again and stood up, pulling her feet off the desk and taking out her wand. “Aqua Eructo.” She barely had to mutter it for as soon as she flicked her wand, a controlled high pressure stream of water flew out of the tip. A small grin made its way to her face as she directed the water towards two redheads and they jumped, suddenly soaked in water. “Miss MacNair!: Lupin reprimanded, astonished. “Sorry sir… Couldn’t help it.” Flicking her wand in their direction again, she muttered a quick drying charm earning a ‘cheers’ from the twins. “You are quite the handful.”


	4. Freestyle Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeline receives bad news from and cheers herself up with a bit of flying.

Lupin refrained from taking away house points as he shook his head at Emmeline, a smile tugging at his lips. She nodded at him, a not-quite-there smile on her face as she briskly swivelled around to Fred and George who were now pestering her about Quidditch. “I don’t see why you don’t want to bloody join, Em.” George muttered bitterly as he shoved her gently towards the door once the class had been dismissed. “You know I’m not into… the competition.” Emmeline struggled to find words to formulate a lie and it was obvious, for two identical looks of disbelief and doubt faced her before they shrugged and made their way down to training for their free period.

“Miss MacNair?” She turned to face a random third year, a terrified expression on his face. “P-professor Snape wanted to see you.” She smirked at the look of pity the kid gave her, as if Snape would frighten her. Although, to be honest, though he was her godfather, he was still bloody terrifying. What the bloody hell does Severus want? It has literally been one lesson since I saw him last… Emmeline brushed the thoughts aside as she sauntered into the Potions dungeon. Turned out Snape had a free period too. “Ah Emmeline. I am afraid I have news that I know you are not going to like.” Emmeline groaned knowing that it would be about Death Eaters. “What is it this time?” Emmeline sat down on the nearest stool, horrified at the words coming out of Severus’ mouth.“B-but why can’t they take my brother instead?!” “Yes – Reginald would be the ideal choice but Emmeline,” Snape put his head in his hands in dismay. “He is an adult now. When he graduates this year, I have no say – and neither does anyone else – about which path he takes.” Em’s mouth went dry; swallowing was like eating sandpaper as she slammed her hand on the workbench. “No. I will NOT become one of them.” “Look, they will do anything to try and recruit you; they are trying to build up forces. What does not help whatsoever is that you are very skilled-“, Emmeline’s mouth dropped open in protest “do not interrupt me, Emmeline. You are very skilled and that is exactly what they are looking for.” “So what do I do.” She hoarsely spat out. “You are not going to like this. You must be the opposite of what they want so that-“, “You mean that I must pretend that I am unskilled, lazy and not interested.”

He suggested she start with lowering her DADA scores, after all, the Dark Arts were what they wanted the most. Next he told her to underperform in Charms and Potions, the next high order skills. “Herbology, Flying, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies should be fine for you to continue performing well in. Divination too, though it is an idiotic subject.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand leaving Emmeline to storm dangerously out of the room. As the door slammed upon her exit, Severus glanced up disdainfully, a crease in his forehead as he frowned. He truly did care about Emmeline’s wellbeing. … “Oi! Get off the pitch. Gryffindor’s only!” Emmeline hissed at the sportsman clad in Red and Gold kit a frown lining her face as she shouted up to two redheads zooming above her head. “It’s alright Angelina, she’s allowed. She’s nice.” Rolling her eyes at their comment she gestured down to her broomstick. “I decided to take you up on your offer.” “GET IN!” They shouted in unison.

“First things first, how long has it been since you’ve flown?” “About two years… But the old Nimbus is in good shape.” The twins nodded approvingly at the polished, yet slightly outdated Nimbus Two-Thousand as Emmeline hopped onto the broom. She had a reputation for her skill with the broomstick, not in terms of Quidditch playing, but in terms of flying. She was quite possibly the most skilled flyer in the school, her vast knowledge of tricks and stunts on it never failed to impress Madam Hooch. “Go on then, show us the newest!” Fred cheered excitedly as she pulled up high into the sky. She barrelled back down to the ground, doing 360’s on the way, evening out the broom, she leaned forward and hopped onto her feet before leaning back and falling completely off the broom. She smirked at the collective gasps before whisking around and clutching the broom with her hands, still spiralling back to earth. She pushed downwards, the wood sturdy in her hands and hoisted her body high up, now doing a perfect handstand before pulling slightly in order to raise the broom. It was now pointed straight up, her body flagging the broomstick earning applause from below.

“I call it the Flag of Salazar!” The Gryffindors frowned at the Slytherin oriented name but Fred and George merely jumped with joy. “I’d call it the fall and catch but yeah… That’s alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I didn't really like this chapter. This was a plot filler I guess....


End file.
